Soon
by Goten0040
Summary: This is a SONGFIC. What if Goku came back earlier. It's G/CC cuz' there's so few o' them out there! I luv this couple! R&R!!!!!!!!


Soon  
  
(Disclaimer. I don't own nothin! CAPICHE?)  
  
  
  
Soon, baby, I will cry my last tear soon yeah,  
  
I will be over you soon darlin' all these tears won't be here  
  
Soon yeah, you know that I will be over you soon.  
  
  
  
Chi-Chi sat looking out the window. Goten and Gohan were playing in the grass, the grass that Goku laid in and watched the clouds with her when they were alone. Now he was gone. Off to another world where he could do his favorite thing, fighting. She lay her head on her hands and looked up at the clouds. "Goku," she whispered, "Come back to me."  
  
Soon as the mountains turn to rivers  
  
Soon as the sea turns into sand  
  
Soon as the sun comes up at midnight, that's how soon now  
  
All the hurt will end, but till then I'll just pretend it will be over  
  
Over, I keep tellin' myself I'll forget you someday soon  
  
Soon  
  
  
  
***  
  
Goku stood, looking around other world from the top of the mountain that he always stood on. He felt strange, like something was calling to him. He missed Chi-Chi. He wanted to return to her side and be her hero once again. He wanted to lay down in bed at night and turn to see her face, her sleeping eyes and milky white skin. He wanted to hear the soft sounds of her breathing and her whisper of his name. "Chi-Chi," he whispered, "I promise I'll return someday. I promise."  
  
  
  
One night baby,you won't be in be in my dreams  
  
One night, yeah, I'll finally make it through one night darlin'  
  
I won't call out your name and I won't be in this pain  
  
  
  
I will be over you soon  
  
  
  
***  
  
Chi-Chi walked into the bedroom, their bedroom. She closed the door quietly and sat on the bed. She touched Goku's pillow, as she lay down on her own. Tears began to stream down her face. She weeped and pulled the pillow close to her. She buried her face into it and soon fell asleep. Goku flooded her dreams and made her heart sink.  
  
  
  
Soon as the mountains turn to rivers  
  
Soon as the sea turns into sand  
  
Soon as the sun comes up at midnight, that's how soon now  
  
All the hurt will end but till then I'll just pretend it will be over  
  
Over, I keep tellin' myself I'll forget you someday soon.  
  
Soon  
  
  
  
***  
  
Goku jumped down from the mountain and ran toward the Grand Kai's palace. "Grand Kai! Please, you have to do something for me! I'm begging you!" Goku yelled as he ran up to the Grand Kai. "Wuz that man," Grand Kai asked, "Whaddya want?" "Please," Goku said getting on both knees and forming his hands in a prayer-like position, "You have to let me go back to earth and see Chi-Chi. You have too!" "Yeah? But Goku, you already scheduled to go back in a year or so for the world tournament. You can only go then. You know that," Grand Kai said sceptically.  
  
"P-please. I'll do ANYTHING!" Goku cried. "Wuz in it fo me?" Grand Kai asked. "I-I won't train under you. I-I'll wait the certain amount of time before I actually go under your training course. Just, please, let me go." "Well, okay Goku, but are ya' sure of this? It's a long time to wait and you are gonna see her in bout' another year," Grand Kai said rubbing his chin, "Baba, can you come here." Baba came over and Grand Kai talked to her. She nodded and flew to Goku. They both materialized into thin air.  
  
***  
  
Chi-Chi heard Gohan and Goten grow quiet. "Dad?" Gohan asked. Chi-Chi heard this and jumped out the window. She saw him, Goku, smiling and rubbing Goten's head. "GOKU!" Chi-Chi yelled and ran into Goku's arms. "Chi- Chi," Goku murmured into Chi-Chi's hair. Chi-Chi cried and Gohan wiped away a few of his own tears. "Oh, Goku, I missed you so much!" Chi-Chi cried into Goku's shirt. "And I missed you," Goku said.  
  
  
  
Soon as the mountains turn to rivers,  
  
Soon as the sea turns into sand  
  
Soon as the sun comes up at midnight, that's how soon now  
  
All the hurt will end, but till then I'll just pretend  
  
It will be over, over. I keep tellin' myself I'll forget you  
  
Soon, baby, I will cry my last tear soon yeah,  
  
I will be over you soon darlin' all these tears won't be here  
  
Soon yeah, you know that I will be over you soon.  
  
***  
  
Goku held Chi-Chi close. Tears of happiness streaked their tired faces. They fell into the grass in a passionate kiss. "Gohan, who's that?" Goten asked, but he knew. "It's dad," Gohan said wiping away his own tears. After a day, though, Goku had to leave. He dissapeered and their memories were filled with his sweet face. "I love you," Chi-Chi yelled. "And I you," Goku's voice said faintly and he vanished into the wind.  
  
I'll be over you soon baby,  
  
I'll be over you soon  
  
Oh, I'll be over you soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
Well, whaddya think? This is my second song fic and I'm on the verge o' tears myself. I hope for a lot o' reviews on this one. That's all for now! Ja ne! ;P 


End file.
